Electronic security systems have been well known for a number of years. In recent years, electronic technology has been used with traditional door locks to provide smart locks. A conventional smart lock generally includes a door mount that is adapted to be fitted onto a door lock, and that is controlled by a control system. A disadvantage of the conventional smart lock is that the installation of the door mount is relatively complicated and time-consuming.
FIG. 1 illustrates a typical mechanical lock device 100. The typical mechanical lock device 100 includes a base plate 102, and a thumb turn 104 connected rotatably to the base plate 102. In use, the mechanical lock device 100 is mounted on a door 200 (see FIG. 2) with the base plate 102 being coupled to the door 200 at a position close to a handle 202. The mechanical lock device 100 has various configurations in terms of the shape of the thumb turn 104, such as being elliptic (see FIG. 1), triangular (see FIG. 2) or round (see FIG. 3), and in terms of the location of the thumb turn 104 on the base plate 102.
Another disadvantage of the conventional smart lock is that the door mount of the conventional smart lock may not be properly and quickly fitted onto the thumb turn 104 of different sizes and at locations of the typical mechanical lock device 100.